Sailor Moon Galaxy
by PaigePussgurka
Summary: Around the middle of the first series but when Zoisite takes the place of Nephrite. No knowledge of other Sailor Senshi groups are known. The Sailor Senshi are about to find another Sailor Warrior that's from a complete other galaxy. Is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Prelude~

Way back when the Moon Kingdom was just starting, the Galaxy Embassy was established. While the early people of Earth thought their galaxy was the universe and that it was the only galaxy, the other galaxies that existed away from sight were fighting. Two of the galaxies that butted heads most often were the Andromeda Galaxy Kingdom and the Cartwheel Galaxy Kingdom. They fought over a great treasure called the Platinum Diamond. Just like the Moon Kingdom had its Silver Crystal the Andromeda Galaxy had the Platinum Diamond. Yet finally the Andromeda Galaxy Kingdom secured it's treasure then gave it to Queen Galatia so it wouldn't turn into a fight again. Afterward the Galaxy Embassy and all the galaxies were running quite smoothly. Due to Queen Galatia, the queen of all galaxies (the Omniverse), bringing forth the Galaxy Sailor Senshi (Warriors/Soldiers).

Unlike the Sailor Senshi of Earth, there was no true leader by blood. At least not that was known. The Galaxy Sailor Senshi had no guidance like the others had Luna and Artemis. But they had Galaxy Sailor Andromeda who had always proved herself to be the strongest, bravest, smartest, and most unselfish of the Galaxy Sailor Senshi. Therefore Queen Galatia declared her the leader. Galaxy Sailor Andromeda was the strongest because she had telekinetic abilities and didn't have to have an item to attack with the strength of one. But using an item could enhance her attacks. She was the bravest because she wasn't afraid to _do_ anything and she wasn't afraid _of_ anything. Even death or doing something leading to it she did not fear. She was the smartest because she could always solve a puzzle presented in one of their missions and was the first awakened Galaxy Sailor so she had to pick out the others in crowds of millions then alert Queen Galatia. She also had to explain to all of them their attacks which she had discovered herself. She could know any Galaxy Sailor's attacks simply by seeing them. The reasons why and how were unknown but she could only know if she sees them in their Galaxy Sailor form. By now your wondering what this proclaimed leader looks like and other things about her. Well her real name, family, history, and origin are still unknown but she was found as a young child by Queen Galatia in the Andromeda Galaxy. Therefore they called her Hoshiko which meant "star child". She had perfect side bangs coupled with dark red hair that fell to a length that was about 6 inches from her ankles. While the length of her hair was disturbing to some those feelings were abolished once you looked past the length. It felt similar to threads of the best silk or satin and was always beautifully kept. Her hair was insanely curly yet it had grown so long the curls had dissipated to only the subtlest of ringlets. If cut to her shoulders her hair would twine into tight ringlets and any shorter would become uncontrollable curls. Her eyes were a chilling stone gray but only the color would make you cringe. Her eyes were always alight, whether with anger, sadness, buoyancy, intellect, understanding, confidence, or astonishment. As if she was created by the beauty of the Galaxies, she was perfect on the outside. Yet inside her heart there were many holes and hollow places right alongside the fullest part. That fullest part contained her compassionate, and mildly protective, love for Queen Galatia and her Galaxy Sailor Warriors. They were the closest she'd even been to family. But then there was Kenshin, Queen Galatia's son. Although she'd grown up alongside him, only 5 years apart, and always been considered his little sister she had always admired him. As she got older that admiration became stronger until she found herself in love with him. Yet her heart was torn as she knew that Kenshin would never love her. She was a little sister in his eyes. He would go out and find a prestigious woman that was more beautiful then she could ever hope to be. So with a sigh she locked away those feelings.

As time went by the Galaxy Sailor Senshi only became more powerful and, like many of the people in the Galaxy Embassy, seemed to age incredibly slow. Also, they all became acquainted with the Moon Kingdom. Queen Galatia and Queen Serenity became very close. In fact, Queen Galatia carefully watched Queen Serenity's Life Star. Among the trillions and trillions of stars, every living thing had a Life Star. Queen Galatia was naturally perfect at finding a specific person or thing's Life Star and had trained Hoshiko to pick out a specific Life Star as well. As the leader of Galaxy Sailor Senshi, she had to be able to keep track of the other senshi and make sure they were all right if they were away or on a solo mission. Therefore she perfected herself in it, hoping secretly that Kenshin would be impressed by her or at least find her useful somehow.

Queen Galatia continued to watch Queen Serenity's Life Star until one day it flickered and went out.

This is where our story will truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Galatia's Order~**

"Hoshiko, transform immediately and come here!" Queen Galatia was frantic. Her kind violet eyes were troubled and her waist length jet black hair was whipped from side to side as she searched for Queen Serenity's Life Star. Had it really disappeared? Or just moved? Moving Life Stars were not common. In fact they didn't exist. "What is it that you ask of me, Queen Galatia?" said a serious voice. Galatia turned and Galaxy Sailor Andromeda was standing there as serious as she could muster. The stone colored eyes and long red hair were the same but she now wore a Sailor Senshi uniform that was different shades of gray and black. She wore black, high heel, knee high boots and her tiara was made of silver with an obsidian stone set into it with a "G" etched in the middle of the stone. The brooch – the one that sat upon the bow that was attached to the chest space of the uniform - had the same etched "G". "Andromeda, Queen Serenity's Life Star has disappeared." Queen Galatia said. Galaxy Sailor Andromeda (Andromeda for short) froze, her serious expression fell into one of utter astonishment. "As for the others...Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Princess Serenity. Their Life Stars are all...faded...but not gone." Galatia continued. Andromeda didn't move.

With a deep breath Galatia said, "If I know Queen Serenity, she'll have used the last of her power to help the Sailor Senshi and her daughter. Their oddly acting Life Stars must mean that they're going to be reincarnated. The Moon Kingdom must have been destroyed. And we're going to be next. I can sense it. I will reincarnate the other Galaxy Sailors when the time comes. But I'm going to send you off to Earth. One day we will recover and when that day comes you'll know. You can bring the others with you. But only return here after the evil that destroyed the Moon Kingdom is destroyed. While you're there, you can save the Milky Way Galaxy's Sailor Senshi from having to leave their normal lives by bringing back the Galaxy Sailor Senshi. You'll know how. I will not send you off yet. But when I do, you must go without a fight. No matter what, you will go. Understood?" Andromeda nodded, having recovered her serious expression again. All that was left was to wait until the day came. The day of destruction.

Hoshiko (Andromeda) had almost forgotten about that conversation. It had been many decades. But then one day Queen Galatia called for her. "Hoshiko, I'm sending you to Earth this evening. Prepare yourself and say your good-byes." she said, never turning to look at Hoshiko. She was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. With a heavy heart, Hoshiko collected her things, said good-bye to everyone, then went back to Queen Galatia who stood with Kenshin at her side. "Kenshin-sama." she said quietly. He smiled, his violet eyes that were so similar to his mother's were shining. Kenshin had black hair like his mother's as well and it was cut relatively short. "Hoshiko." he said. Hoshiko blushed and said, "Well I suppose this is good-bye." Kenshin's face fell and he nodded. With a sigh, Hoshiko turned to Queen Galatia. "I'm ready." she said. Galatia nodded and smiled at her, her eyes wet with more tears. She touched her arm and said, "Good luck." With a white flash, Hoshiko was gone

When Hoshiko opened her eyes (they had somehow become closed) she was atop a small building. She sat up and looked around. She sighed and touched the thin silver chain that ran into the front of her shirt. She pulled out the whole necklace. At the end was a silver locket in the shape of a star.

She allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek before looking up at the Life Stars of the people she'd just left. They made up a small cluster in a random piece of the night sky. They all shone brightly. Then her trained eyes moved to view her home galaxy. Andromeda. As she did so, her fingers traced the tattoo she had about four inches from her hip that made the picture of a small spiral galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus but I hope you all like this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3, Galaxy Sailor Senshi Awaken! ~**

Hoshiko had found herself in the dank lands of the vast Amazon Rain Forest shortly after. She wandered for years, disconnected from all humanity. She had completely stopped aging and looked to be 17 still. She hadn't left her Sailor Senshi form since she'd found herself here. She had finally given up on getting out and teleported to Japan, the only place she truly knew on the Earth. She hadn't been anywhere else except now. She stood atop a skyscraper. The humans had truly progressed in the years she'd been there. Her dark ruby hair billowed around her in the wind, a few stray strands curled across her face. She looked up at the stars and her eyes immediately caught Queen Galatia's flickering Life Star. Before her very eyes.

The star went out. The other Galaxy Sailor Senshi's stars had gone out about a year before. Yet Kenshin's was also nowhere to be found.

In a rushed and auto-pilot sort of way, she shot her finger out so that it pointed at her own Life Star. She drew her finger to her forehead where a copy of the view of her Life Star from Earth flickered on her fingertip. Her eyes slid closed. "Galaxy Sailor Senshi," she whispered. Then her eyes shot open and she yelled, "Awaken!" A white light flashed and the Life Star copy on her fingertip exploded harmlessly.

Far away at Hikawa Shrine, Earth's Sailor Senshi were huddled together. "We have to find out what the enemy will do next." A black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead spoke. "Hai!" agreed the others. A white light flashed around them and the senshi looked at one another, confused as to why there had been a flash. "Why are there Gs on your tiaras?" Sailor Moon asked the other Sailor Senshi. "There's one on yours too. Maybe this is the work of the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Mars suggested. "No, it's probably just a trick of our eyes. We should all be asleep anyway." Sailor Venus argued, glancing around them at the darkness. "That's not it either. We must of not noticed it before." Sailor Jupiter concluded. "I don't think so. But what about that flash? It has to be something." Sailor Mercury said softly, contemplating. "Well it doesn't matter right now. We have to talk strategy." Artemis interrupted. They bent their heads together once more and discussed.

Hoshiko jumped from the top of the sky scraper. Her hair shot up above her as she fell, gaining velocity as she dropped past the stories. A split second before she actually hit the ground she began running and was unharmed as she sprinted into an alleyway. She took the stone from her tiara and it grew, reformed, and changed color until it was the Platinum Diamond. As the leader, Queen Galatia had bestowed it upon her. It shone in the light. It was the shape of a geometrical diamond only three dimensional and was created of the most pure platinum. Yet the platinum used was not of Earth, it was of the Andromeda Galaxy. When from there, the platinum was glossy black and was enveloped by a faint black aura that was visible to the naked eye. It levitated about a half inch from Hoshiko's cupped hands. Softly, ever so softly, she whispered, "If I meet the face of death, I ask the stars to save my breath. If I should die in love's wake, I give the stars my soul to take." With that, she tucked away the Platinum Diamond and took to the streets again. She had to hunt down the Galaxy Sailor Senshi. And Quickly.

_As I know of Earth's sad fate, I give to love my heart to sate. Within the chaos of hate's make, I give to fate my soul to take._


End file.
